Le temps d'une danse
by Shatiz
Summary: Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy se retrouvent à Poudlard pour une fête des anciens. Elle lui accorde une danse, la dernière peut-être ... N'hésitez pas à dire si vous voulez que j'écrive une suite !


Le temps d'une danse

La guerre venait de se terminer. Harry, Ron et Hermione pensaient qu'ils se reposeraient à la suite des récents événements mais ce fut tout le contraire. Ils furent pris dans un tourbillon et Harry et Ron commençaient à perdre pied. Ils avaient été acclamés, remerciés, applaudis, exaltés. Ils avaient du donner des tonnes d'interviews pour les journaux du monde entier, raconter leur histoire des centaines de fois. Cependant, ils avaient gardé pour eux certains éléments, notamment leur chasse aux horcruxes. Il aurait été trop compliqué de tout expliquer, beaucoup de monde n'aurait pas compris toutes les subtilités et certains auraient pu être effrayés en apprenant qu'une part de Voldemort avait grandit en Harry pendant près de 17 ans.

Le tourbillon médiatique était tel que qu'ils n'avaient pas une seconde pour eux. Un nouveau ministre de la magie avait été élu et pour clore la terrible période concernant Voldemort, il avait décoré le trio d'or ainsi que quelques autres tels que Ginny et Londubat qui avaient animé la résistance au sein de Poudlard. Ils ne pouvaient plus se promener dans le monde sorcier sans qu'ils soient arrêtés par des fans, des groupies ou tout simplement par des personnes qui voulaient juste les remercier. Au début, ils trouvaient cela très plaisant et se laissaient prendre au jeu des photos et des dédicaces. Mais, au fil des jours, puis des semaines, c'était devenu lassant voire envahissant. Des adolescentes, des jeunes filles, des femmes n'hésitaient pas à aborder Harry ou Ron dans la rue pour leur faire des avances. Elles étaient parfois sans gêne et faisaient des choses extrêmement osées que l'on aurait du mal à imaginer. Et, c'était la même chose pour Hermione. Sauf que les propositions faites étaient encore plus osées, plus vulgaires surtout. Elle recevait des tonnes de lettres par jour, autant qu'Harry. Des demandes en mariage, des déclarations d'amour, ça c'était la partie sympa. Mais, elle recevait aussi des avances, des lettres décrivant des scènes de sexe et même des menaces de mort. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que ça ne l'atteignait pas, elle devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce travail pour la gloire, elle l'avait pour soutenir son meilleur ami. Dès la première année, elle avait noué un lien très particulier avec Harry. Il était venu la voir, la rassurer, la réconforter alors qu'il aurait pu se tourner vers les serpentards. Non, il avait pris la « sang-de-bourbe » à bout de bras et lui avait appris à garder la tête haute. Elle l'avait aussi fait pour ses parents, pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas oublié en vain. Pour les enfants qu'elle aurait un jour, pour qu'ils grandissent dans un monde en paix. Pour elle, pour ne plus avoir peur de se promener seule, pour ne plus avoir peur de sa « condition » de née-moldue, pour avoir faire quelque chose de remarquable dans sa vie. Elle l'avait fait pour les milliers de personnes, les centaines de familles qui avaient déjà beaucoup trop souffert à cause du mage noir. Mais, en aucun cas, elle n'avait fait ça pour la gloire.

Et c'était la même chose pour Ron et Harry. Du moins, au départ. Harry avait vu cette prophétie comme une météorite tombée du ciel et qui avait atterri sur la mauvaise personne. Quant à Ron ? Et bien, il n'avait fait que suivre son meilleur ami et, on doit l'avouer, il était effrayé la plupart du temps. Malheureusement, comme on dit familièrement, ils avaient pris la grosse tête. Ca n'avait commencé que par quelques interviews dans lesquels ils s'amusaient à raconter leurs prouesses, mais ils s'étaient pris au jeu, avaient été interviewés des centaines de fois, que ce soit pour des journaux nationaux réputés que pour des magasines féminins. Chacun commençait à être suivi par un petit groupe de personnes qui travaillaient gratuitement pour eux. Ils recevaient des dons, des cadeaux en signe de remerciement. D'abord très gênés, ils étaient maintenant outré de ne rien recevoir lorsqu'ils donnaient des interviews ou croisaient des gens quelques peu fortunés. Hermione avait pris sur elle en se disant que ça leur passerait. Mais, quelques semaines plus tard, elle devait bien avouer qu'ils aimaient leur situation et qu'ils ne voulaient pas changer. Elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait quitté Ron. Depuis, ce dernier s'affichait dans les tabloïds au bras d'une nouvelle femme chaque soir. Ginny n'avait pas fait le même choix qu'Hermione. Elle sentait bien qu'Harry changeait aussi petit à petit mais elle l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps et tellement fort qu'elle avait peur de le perdre si elle osait le contredire ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Elles se parlaient de temps à autre mais jamais très longtemps et de moins en moins.

Au mois de septembre, quelques jours avant la rentrée, Hermione avait reçu un hibou. C'était une invitation écrite de la main de Mc Gonagall. Cette dernière lui donnait quelques nouvelles du château : beaucoup de personnes étaient venu passer l'été à Pré-au-lard afin d'aider à la reconstruction de l'édifice détruit aux trois-quarts. Hermione n'y était pas allée : elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui demande de relater encore une fois ses péripéties, ni même qu'on lui demande comment Harry et Ron allaient. Car, en vérité, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le reste de la lettre parlait d'un bal que Mc Gonagall avait décidé d'organiser dans la grande salle, première pièce réhabilitée du château, afin de fêter la fin de la guerre et la renaissance du monde sorcier. Hermione trouvait que c'était une excellente idée même si elle était un peu angoissée de revoir ses deux anciens meilleurs amis.

Pourtant, le samedi soir suivant, elle avait enfilé une robe de soirée spécialement achetée pour l'occasion, s'était coiffée et avait même pris le temps de se maquiller. Après tout, il faut bien fêter tout ça, se pensa-t-elle en étalant du far à paupières bleu. Il était 20h tapantes lorsqu'elle arriva au château. Très ponctuelle, comme à son habitude. Elle reconnu quelques anciens gryffondors, surtout des sixièmes et des septièmes années même s'il y avait encore peu de monde. Elle alla saluer tous ses anciens professeurs qui se plaignaient de l'année qui allait suivre et où ils n'auraient plus affaire avec la meilleure élève qu'ils avaient connu. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point. Hermione décida d'aller se servir un verre au bar qui était installé dans un coin. Elle dévisageait toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, elle n'avait envie d'oublier personne. Pourtant, elle avait pris son choix : à la fin de ce bal, elle partirait et disparaîtrait du monde sorcier pour toujours. Il lui avait apporté trop de malheur, de désillusions, de déception. Elle lui avait tout donné : sa jeunesse, son innocence, sa naïveté, son sommeil, sa vie. Il lui avait tout pris : ses amis, ses parents … Elle ne voulait pas que ça continue, elle voulait arrêter, stopper ce cycle infernal. Elle mémorisait donc chaque visage pour ne rien oublier, se rappeler lorsque cela sera nécessaire.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit. Drago Malefoy. Il était dans un coin, mal éclairé, de la salle. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs un peu partout, il avait l'air gêné d'être présent, mal à l'aise et d'avoir peur. Hermione sourit, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le prince des serpentards être gêné de sa présence. Mais, c'était tout sauf la première fois qu'elle le voyait avoir peur. En fait, elle ne se rappelait pas une seule fois où il n'avait pas eu peur. Elle l'avait toujours senti. Depuis la première année, et même depuis leur première rencontre, elle avait su lire la peur en lui. Elle détourna les yeux, elle devait s'amuser, pas se mettre à déprimer. Elle commença à faire un tour de salle, à aller voir les uns puis les autres : Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville … Elle voulait profiter de chaque instant, de chaque seconde auprès d'eux avant de partir. C'était comme si elle voulait remplir sa tête de bons souvenirs parce qu'elle avait peur d'oublier ceux qu'elle avait déjà. Ils se remémoraient de bons moments, elle essayait même d'en apprendre plus sur eux, elle leur posait une tonne de questions. Elle écoutait même les histoires étranges de Luna. Elle se délectait de chaque mots qu'ils prononçaient.

La soirée s'obscurcit à l'arrivée de Ron et Harry. Enfin, pour elle. Les autres élèves, quant à eux, allèrent s'agglutiner autour de leurs héros. Ces derniers semblaient adorer la situation. Ginny se trouvait un peu derrière eux, la tête baissée. Hermione lui fit un signe de la main mais la rouquine ne répondit pas. Hermione eu un pincement au cœur, mais au fond, elle ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction de sa part. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry. Elle y lu l'envie de venir lui parler mais il se laissa emporter par les autres élèves qui ne cessaient de leur poser des questions. Elle secoua la tête, le Harry d'avant n'aurait jamais fait ça : il aurait traversé la foule et serait venu parler à sa meilleure amie. Puis, ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Ron. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de lui transmettre toute sa colère. Hermione tourna la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de garder cette image de Ron comme souvenir. *Elle retourna au bar prendre un verre. Il faut que je me calme ou je ne réussirais jamais à transplaner jusque chez moi, pensa-t-elle.* Mais, contre toute volonté, elle l'avala d'un coup sec. Elle venait à peine de reposer son verre que Neville vint l'inviter à danser. Elle accepta avec plaisir et alla se déhancher sur la piste de danse avec le gryffondor et Luna. Hermione rit beaucoup : Neville n'était pas très doué pour danser et Luna avait une façon de danser très … spéciale. De temps à autres, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient beaucoup lui manquer mais elle chassait rapidement ses idées noires pour profiter d'eux au maximum.

Cela faisait près d'une demie-heure qu'ils dansaient tous les trois quand retentit un slow. Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et de trop dans ce couple qui se formait. Elle décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et de prendre l'air. Elle sortit précipitamment de la grande salle et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée.

\- Granger, entendit-elle quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard.

Hermione se retourna précipitamment. Il y avait peu de personnes à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Ceux qui le faisaient appartenaient forcément à la maison serpentard. Une fois de plus, elle avait raison, Drago Malefoy, les mains dans les poches, était derrière elle.

\- Malefoy. Si tu veux m'embêter, ce n'est pas la bonne soirée. Je te conseille de partir si tu ne veux pas que ça se termine comme en troisième année, dit-elle en se remémorant l'énorme coup de poing qu'elle avait donné au serpentard.

Drago grimaça. Il s'en souvenait lui aussi et c'est bien pour cela, qu'ensuite, il avait toujours veillé à ne pas l'énerver plus que de raison. Cependant, il ne prêta pas attention à la mise en garde de la jeune femme. Il prit même le risque de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée danser ?, lui demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda surprise.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie, il n'y a pas besoin de raison.

Drago ne semblait pas ravi de la réponse qu'elle donnait mais il ne chercha pas à creuser plus loin. Ils entendirent un nouveau slow commencer.

\- Tu danses Granger, demanda-t-il après s'être levé et en lui tendant sa main droite.

Hermione le regarda interloquée. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?, se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. Cependant, elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et, surprise d'elle-même, mit sa main dans celle de Drago. Il l'aida à se relever et mit son autre main dans son dos. Hermione frissonna à son contact. Non pas qu'elle était émue ou gênée mais la main du jeune était réellement froide. Ils commencèrent à danser sans un mot. Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas répugné de la toucher, pourquoi il ne grimaçait pas au contact de sa peau contre la sienne … Mais elle ne dit rien. Bizarrement, elle voulait apprécier le moment parce que Malefoy aussi allait lui manquer. Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle le voyait, qu'ils se parlaient, se côtoyaient régulièrement, voire tous les jours. Alors elle devait avouer qu'elle ne sentirait plus autant sa présence et que cela la gênait un peu. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comme elle était gênée de se trouver dans ses bras, elle essaya de se remémorer la liste des propriétés du sang de dragon, principalement utilisé en potions. C'était son moyen à elle de penser à autre chose. Drago baissa la tête et sourit.

\- À quoi tu penses Granger ?, demanda-t-il. Hermione rougit. J'y crois pas ! Tu es en train de réfléchir. Hermione rougit encore plus. Tu es vraiment une incroyable miss je-sais-tout ! Hermione leva les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur son nom de famille, a dit que j'étais incroyable. Alors j'avoue que je suis à la fois surprise et contente.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Je t'appelle, pour la centième fois, miss je-sais-tout et toi tu ne retiens que ça ?

\- Je retiens ce que je veux. Et ne te cherche pas d'excuses, tu as bien dis que j'étais incroyable alors assume !

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'assume !

Un silence pesant se fit et Hermione, gênée, baissa de nouveaux les yeux.

\- Alors, tu réfléchissais à quoi ?, demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Tu ne va pas me lâcher hein ?

\- Tu me connais bien Granger, alors tu sais que non.

\- Je pensais aux propriétés du sang de dragon, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ça aussi je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

\- Tu peux.

Hermione regarda ses chaussures. C'était bien la première fois que Drago Malefoy lui faisait un compliment. Elle se demanda même si c'était la première fois tout court qu'il faisait un compliment à quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir alors elle préféra ne rien dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?, demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?

\- Je te demandais pour faire la conversation.

\- Bien. Tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine ou le reste de ma vie ?

\- Tu peux répondre aux deux si tu le sais déjà.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je ne te crois pas. T'es Granger, tu as toujours un plan avec un plan de secours. Donc ce n'est pas possible.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te les dévoiler ?

\- C'est ton choix, je comprendrais.

Ils continuèrent de danser tous les deux. Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre à Poudlard. Comme si ces sept dernières années n'avaient jamais existées, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Chacun était d'accord pour dire que c'était agréable. Les musiques de slows s'enchaînaient et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de danser.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

 **\- Je peux être honnête avec toi Granger ?**

 **\- Je peux te reprocher énormément de choses Malefoy, mais tu as toujours été honnête.**

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire non plus en fait. Mes parents ont cumulé assez d'argent pour que je ne fasse rien pour le reste de ma vie. Donc, j'hésite à rester avec eux, sous leur emprise, dans mon manoir à me lamenter sur mon sort comme je l'ai toujours fais. Ou, je me prends en main et je pars de chez eux. Mais, ça ne me dis toujours pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu me demandes mon avis ?

\- Je crois que niveau indépendance, tu es plus qualifiée que moi. D'après ce que j'ai entendu ...

\- Tu n'as pas tort là-dessus.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je dois faire ?

\- Tu dois vraiment être perdu pour demander son avis à une née-moldue, ex-meilleure amie du survivant. Je te dirai de faire ce que ton cœur te dicte. Tu peux t'éloigner de l'emprise familiale sans pour autant leur tourner le dos. Tu es une personne avant d'être un Malefoy. Suis ton instinct.

\- C'est bien une réponse de gryffondor mais tu as sans doute raison.

\- Je suis une miss je-sais-tout, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient et se regardaient ainsi. Ils n'avaient jamais remarqué à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Hermione était une fille terrifiée de nature mais dès sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait toujours pu compter sur Harry et Ron pour la rassurer et lui faire oublier ses peurs. Malefoy avait été éduqué par la peur, nourrit par la peur. Habitué à celle-ci, il n'avait jamais cherché à s'en débarrasser. Mais, depuis que Voldemort était mort, il sentait que les choses changeaient et il voulait changer lui aussi. Il voulait arrêter d'avoir peur et quoi de mieux que de demander conseil à une gryffondor ?

\- Je dois commencer par quoi ?

\- Déménage ! À moins que tu penses pouvoir vivre ta propre vie même si tes parents vivent sous le même toit que toi …

Drago ne répondit pas.

\- J'y crois pas Malefoy. Tu as peur ?

Drago baissa les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

\- Tu sais que je suis constamment effrayé Granger.

C'était la première fois qu'il avouait à quelqu'un qu'il avait peur.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais habité seul ! Chez moi, à Poudlard. Même quand je rentrais en vacances, il y avait des mangemorts à se promener partout. Comment tu veux que je n'ai pas peur ? Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que ma chère tante n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- J'avoue que tu n'as pas été gâté au niveau familial … Les noëls avec tata devaient être un peu flippants.

\- Oui. Heureusement que j'avais ma mère pour la canaliser, parce que ça aurait vraiment pu mal se terminer quelques fois.

\- Vraiment ? Même à Noël ?

\- Je lui ai vomis dessus à mon premier noël, elle a failli m'éjecter contre un mur. Littéralement.

\- Quoi ? Non mais elle avait vraiment une case en moins ! Et vous avez continué à la côtoyer ?

\- Tu crois que l'on aurait pu faire autrement ? Tu penses que l'on a jamais essayé de fuir ? À chaque fois, on est revenu à la case départ Granger, et c'est fatiguant. On a préféré suivre le mouvement en se disant qu'on risquerait moins notre peau. Mais, le moment voulu, on a fait les choix qui s'imposaient : nous sommes simplement partis. Et ma mère a aidé Potter en le déclarant mort. Que se serait-il passé si Voldemort avait remarqué qu'elle mentait ? Nous avons agis au mieux pour nous.

\- C'est vrai que sans ta mère, Harry ne serait sans doute pas encore vivant. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a remercié pour ça.

\- Je peux te dire que non Granger. Nous sommes devenus les parias du monde sorcier, c'est ainsi.

Un voile passa dans les yeux d'Hermione.

\- Je savais que Harry avait changé, mais je pensais qu'il était quand même allé remercier ta mère pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Nous ne nous sommes jamais appréciés Malefoy, mais j'ai toujours respecté ta mère. Elle n'avait été envoyée à Serpentard qu'à cause de son nom, pas pour ses qualités.

\- Ca me touche un peu que tu me dises ça Granger.

\- Moi ? J'ai réussis à toucher Drago Malefoy ? Laisse-moi rire !

\- Non vraiment. Je me dis qu'il y a au moins une personne qui la voit pour ce qu'elle est. Je préfère même que ce soit toi que Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui-là.

Hermione rit.

\- Parce que moi, tu m'as bien aimé ? Laisse-moi rire Malefoy, après ces sept dernières années, ça me surprend.

\- Disons que j'étais obligé, même si cela ne m'excuse pas. Et surtout, je ne sais pas comment se seraient débrouillés Potter et Weasley sans toi. Mon parrain Rogue, m'a raconté chacune de vos histoires : ils ne seraient jamais passé à travers la plante géante en première année, ils ne seraient jamais entrés chez les serpentards sons l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle, ils n'auraient jamais réussis à sauver Sirius et Buck. D'ailleurs, celui-là, vous auriez très bien pu le laisser mort.

\- Tu l'avais cherché Malefoy, on ne cherche pas un hippogriffe, c'est bien connu !

\- Ils n'auraient jamais réussis à trouver et détruire tous les horcruxes sans toi, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à la remarque de la jeune femme. Sans toi, Potter et Weasley seraient morts depuis longtemps. Et regarde-les maintenant, ils ne te regardent même plus. Même moi je suis peiné pour toi que tu ais perdu tes amis. Même si bon, franchement, tu aurais pu en trouver de meilleurs !

\- Dis le gars qui a voulu devenir ami avec Harry dès notre premier jour à Poudlard.

\- Chacun ses torts Granger.

Il la rapprocha de lui en appuyant avec sa main posée dans le dos de la jeune femme. Hermione, non seulement, se laissa faire mais appuya aussi sa tête contre son torse. Ca lui faisait du bien d'être entourée par de puissants bras. Elle trouva cela ironique que ceux en question appartenaient à la personne la plus terrorisée qu'elle connaissait. Mais, peu importe, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

\- Je vais te confier quelque chose Malefoy. Je sais que tu le garderas pour toi, parce qu'au fond, tu t'en fous comme de l'an 40, dit Hermione en relevant la tête pour regarder Drago dans les yeux.

\- Comme de l'an quoi ?, demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers elle.

\- Oh pardon, expression moldue … Je pars Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Mais non, pas maintenant idiot. Après le bal, je pars, je quitte le monde sorcier.

Drago soupira, elle n'avait pas relevé son « déjà ». Mais, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu triste qu'elle envisage de quitter définitivement le monde magique.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ce monde m'a tout donné mais il m'a tout repris. J'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis. Ginny suit Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il y a aussi toutes les personnes qui ont disparues à cause de Voldemort : Tonks, Remus, Fred, Dobby …

\- Dobby ?

\- Oui, il est mort en nous protégeant, c'était un elfe exceptionnel.

\- Je sais, dit Drago une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Il a toujours été un elfe à part, je l'aimais bien. Je me souviens avoir été peiné de le voir partir. Au manoir, il n'y avait que lui qui osait me défendre contre Bellatrix quand ma mère n'était pas là, continua-t-il après avoir vu le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Mais, je dois avouer que je suis content qu'il soit mort en héros et non en esclave. C'était un mal pour un bien. Même s'il aurait du continuer à vivre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les yeux mécontents de la jeune femme.

\- En bref, je sens que j'ai accomplis tout ce que j'avais à faire ici, je ne me sens plus bonne à rien. Je veux rentrer chez les moldus et les aider du mieux que je peux.

\- Je te reconnais bien là Granger.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me dis pas que c'est une erreur ? Que les sorciers sont beaucoup plus intéressants que les moldus ? Ah non je vois, tu constates juste que je retourne à ma place, que je …

\- Alors là, absolument pas Granger, la coupa Drago. D'abord, je trouve les moldus intéressants. J'ai pas dis que j'allais défendre leur cause, juste qu'ils sont intéressants, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris d'Hermione. Disons, que leur manière d'inventer autant de choses qui simplifient leur quotidien est bluffant. Ils sont sans cesse en progrès techno … techno je-sais-plus-quoi.

\- Technologique !

\- Merci miss-je-sais-tout ! Bref, ils ne se contentent pas de faire avec les cartes que la nature leur a donné, ils essayent d'aller plus loin et je trouve ça bien. Et deuxièmement, personnellement, je n'ai jamais trouvé que tu n'étais pas à ta place dans le monde sorcier, même si c'est ce que j'ai dis les sept dernières années. J'ai toujours été impressionné de ta façon à toujours vouloir en savoir plus, à en apprendre toujours plus sur un de tes mondes. Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être la meilleure pour être vue comme une vraie sorcière.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça !

\- Je sais ...

\- Je n'ai pas fais ça pour que les autres me voient comme une vraie sorcière, je voulais d'abord me convaincre moi-même d'en être une. Dès que je ne connaissais pas un sort, une potion ou même le nom d'un nouveau balai ou celui d'un bouquin, je me remettais en doute. Et oui je connais tous les noms des balais même si je ne sais pas voler, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le regard interrogateur de Drago.

 **\- Tu es vraiment très étrange Granger.**

 **\- Merci Malefoy.**

\- Alors tu ne reviendras pas ? Jamais ?

\- Sauf si j'y suis forcée, dit-elle en posant de nouveau sa tête contre le torse du serpentard.

Les musiques de slows s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à des musiques beaucoup plus entraînantes.

\- Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, profiter de tes amis avant de partir, dit Drago en s'éloignant d'Hermione.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour Malefoy mais … merci pour ce bon moment.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi Granger. Je sais que tu feras les bons choix.

\- Et je sais que toi aussi, tu feras les bons.

Hermione rentra dans le hall tandis que Drago restait dehors à profiter de l'air frais. Quand il avait suivit Hermione, il ne pensait pas que la soirée allait se dérouler de cette manière, et il devait avouer que ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Il resta un bon moment dehors tandis que la jeune femme était retournée danser avec quelques gryffondors. Quand il rentra dans la grande salle, il la retrouva en plein rock endiablé avec Dean Thomas. Il enchaînait les bourdes et elle rigolait à gorge déployée. Il se surpris à la trouver belle. Il se plaça dans un coin de la salle et continua à l'observer. Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon.

Aux alentours de 2 heures du matin, certains commencèrent à partir. Il retournait vers leur nouvelle vie. Beaucoup avait déjà trouvé un travail après Poudlard, même si ce n'était pas très bien payé ni le job de leur rêve, ils avaient quand même trouvé quelque chose. D'autres avaient préféré prendre une année sabbatique, voire faire le tour du monde sorcier. En bref, tous avaient des projets et chacun repartait dans sa direction.

Vers 4 heures du matin, il restait une vingtaine d'invités, dont Hermione et Drago. La jeune femme se décida à partir. Elle préférait le faire maintenant, plutôt que de rester et de risquer de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Harry et Ron. Elle les prit tous dans leurs bras et chacun l'accueillit avec plaisir, même s'ils étaient surpris du geste de la jeune femme. Elle voulut dire au revoir à Ginny, mais cette derrière restait collée au bras d'Harry. Elle lui fit donc seulement un signe de tête. Elle prit sa cape et se dirigea vers Drago.

\- J'y vais Malefoy, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme fut surpris mais enroula son corps de ses bras. Il ne dit rien et Hermione eu un pincement au cœur en se disant que ça lui faisait plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Sans doute parce que ce soir, il lui avait montré qui il était vraiment : un serpentard paumé, perdu dans des convictions auxquelles il ne croyait plus et auxquelles il n'avait jamais réellement cru, quelqu'un de gentil, à l'écoute, agréable. Elle mit fin à leur étreinte et enfila sa cape.

\- N'oublie pas Malefoy, fais le bon choix.

Elle déploya sa capuche sur sa cape, se retourna d'un geste ferme et décidé, et commença à s'éloigner. C'est alors qu'elle la sentit. Sa main, celle de Drago, entourant son poignet.

\- Emmène-moi Granger, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas non plus, signe qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il décida alors de plaider sa cause, de jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu Granger. Mon choix est fait : je veux que tu m'emmènes avec toi. Emmène-moi dans ce monde sans magie que tu défends avec tant de ferveur. Ce monde qui ne me connaît pas, qui ne peut pas me juger pour ce que j'ai fais. Emmène-moi parce que tu es devenu mon seul repère. Parce que tu es celle qui fait de moi un homme meilleur, qui ne me regardes pas comme un criminel mais comme un ado attardé de 17 ans qui n'a jamais eu de choix. Montre-moi comment on fait des choix, comment on fait quand on est libre parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Apprends-moi et guides-moi pour que je devienne celui que j'ai toujours voulu être au fond. Je veux te suivre parce que tu es la seule et unique personne qui ait été un ennemi redoutable, une oreille attentive et qui ait su lire en moi, dit-il d'une seule traite.

Hermione se retourna enfin.

\- Bien Malefoy, mais c'est moi qui décide où on mange demain matin.

Toute la salle avait suivit leur échange avec attention et surprise. Et cette dernière grandit quand ils les virent disparaître ensemble.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé en sept ans, ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé. Il leur avait suffit d'une danse pour s'apprivoiser. Juste, le temps d'une danse.


End file.
